


12 Days of Yuletide Day 10: Prim

by StarlingintheskyV2



Series: 12 Days of Yule [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2
Summary: After staying out too long the previous night, Frodo gets sick. The little girl, Primula, comes to visit.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 12 Days of Yule [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054814
Kudos: 6





	12 Days of Yuletide Day 10: Prim

The next morning, Frodo had caught a chill.

Most likely, it was nothing serious, but Sam sent for a healer all the same just to make sure Frodo would be all right.

While he was waiting for the healer, Widow Boffin came up to him, leading her little granddaughter by the hand.

"Good morning" said Widow Boffin, "I heard you and your partner were staying here, and I just wanted to come by and thank you both again for taking care of my Primula."

"T'werent nothing any decent hobbit wouldn't have done," said Sam, "we're just glad she's all right."

"It's Sam right?" She asked, Sam nodded, "if it's possible, could I perhaps thank your Frodo in person?"

"I wish it were," Sam replied, "but Frodo's gone and caught a chill. I'm just waiting for the healer to come."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the Widow, "It must be very hard on him. I know it was for me when I started having trouble with my hip, and he was such a lively, energetic person before he left."

"Aye," said Sam, "it's been frustrating for him, but he's a sight better than he was when we first come home."

The Widow had glimpsed Frodo a couple of times shortly after the end of the Troubles and many people had feared at first that he'd caught consumption in foreign parts. Thankfully that had not been the case.

When Miss Marigold (Goldie) Hornblower arrived, she went straight to work. She first or her ear against Frodo's chest, then rested her hand on his forehead.

"His heart and lungs seem to be all right," she said, "just seems to have a touch of fever. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary Sam?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't think so. His shoulder was paining him last night, but that always seems to happen when he gets too cold."

"I had a feeling this would happen," the young healer sighed, "I've told him time and again not to go outside when it's cold, but your Frodo is about as stubborn as Bagginses come."

"We'll," said Sam, "he never told me he wasn't  _ supposed _ to go out when it's cold."

"Of course he didn't," Goldie said in an exasperated voice.

"Will he-" Sam asked, "will he be all right?"

"Oh he'll be fine," she said, "just keep him in bed until the fever breaks and make sure he's well bundled up for the trip home. And-don't let him leave the house until the weather thaws."

They heard a noise behind them and found the little lass from the previous night peeking shyly around the corner.

"Hullo, Primula," Goldie knelt down so as to be eye level with the child, who shied away, "it's all right, you needn't be afraid. Would you like to come in?"

The little girl nodded and took a tentative step into the room, looking from Goldie to Sam, then took another step into the room.

She caught sight of Frodo and a look of alarm crossed her face. Before anyone could blink, she'd climbed into the bed beside him and put a chubby little hand onto his brow. She looked scared.

"It's all right Prim," Goldie said kindly, "Frodo is going to be all right, he just has a little chill."

"Her mum and dad died of scarlet fever last winter," Goldie whispered, "she gets scared when people she cares about are sick."

They looked at the child, who had curled up against Frodo's side.

"She seems to have taken a shine to him." Said Goldie.

"Aye, she seems to have," Sam said, "can't say I blame her. All the best people take a shine to him."

Frodo woke later feeling run down and very tired. There was a cool cloth on his forehead and a very small someone was curled up against his left side.

"Sam?" He croaked.

In an instant Sam was at his side, taking Frodo's hand in his.

"Do you need something, Frodo-dear?" He asked.

"Can you get me something to drink?" He asked, "I'm terribly thirsty."

Sam filled a glass with water from the drinking basin.

"Sit up a bit Frodo," he said, helping to prop Frodo up with the pillows, "let your Sam help you."

He brought the glass up to Frodo's chapped lips, encouraging him to drink slowly.

Frodo didn't like being this helpless, but he felt weak, cold, and exhausted. Even sitting up to drink seemed to sap his strength.

"Thank you Sam," he said when he was finished, "I feel a little better now, but I'm so tired."

Sam pushed his hair back from his fevered brow and kissed him. He still was just a bit too warm, but his temperature did not seem to be going up, which was a good sign.

Goldie soon returned followed by Widow Boffin.

"How is he doing?" Goldie asked.

"His fever ain't gone down none, but he had a glass of water," said Sam.

"That's good." The young healer said, "make sure he gets plenty to drink. Wake him up at least every hour to give him water. He'll be all right."

"I'll do that," said Sam before addressing the Widow, "you looking for your Primula?"

"Not looking per se," said the old hobbit, "Mistress Goldie told me where she was. I just wanted to make sure she was all right. She seems to have taken a liking to your Frodo. Not surprising, he's always been a nice lad."

Sam hid a smile. By no stretch of the imagination was Frodo a lad, but he supposed 53 might seem laddish when one was 105.

The old hobbit smoothed the child's curls away from her face. Sam noticed that she and Frodo bore a bit of a family resemblance. Like Frodo, she was very sharp featured and aristocratic looking, though she was perhaps a bit darker skinned and her nose tip was a delicate pink.

"Wake up dear," said the old hobbit, "it's time for us to go home."

The little lass sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glanced down at Frodo, then looked at Sam as if to say: "is he going to be all right?"

"He'll be all right Prim," said Sam, for it was clear as day to him what she was trying to say, "he just needs to sleep for a while. Don't you worry, his Sam'll take care of him."

The child reluctantly allowed herself to be led away by her grandmother with one final backwards glance at Frodo and Sam.

Sam had the feeling that he had not seen the last of little Primula or her grandmother.


End file.
